Overrated
by Princess Pirate Spiderman
Summary: " And Percy, my love, I can not tell you how thankful I am for making my dreams come true."... Ultra Violet- Hottest band in America Goode- Most Dramatic School in America What happens when UltraViolet goes to high school? Maybe our heart throb hottie and our blonde beauty hit it off. Maybe falling in love with a rock god is a bit overrated. Rated T. Language and teenage hormones
1. Chapter 1

**POV Annabeth**

"Piper! Get the phone!" I grumble from my sleep.

"Get it yourself." She mumbles from the other side of the small room. I roll onto my side and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I grumble.

"ANNIE CHILD! GUESS WHAT?!" Thalia screamed from the other end of the phone.

"What are you doing up before 10?" I asked.

"Don't get me off topic my dear child. So guess who's moving to Manhattan!" She screamed again. I bolt up.

"You're not serious?"

"My dear child. I am. Plus, you, Piper, Hazel, moving in… With me. SLEEPOVERS!" She shrieked.

"No way!" I scream.

"What is it?" Piper says, bolting up. 'Thalia' I mouth.

"Speaker now!" Piper shrieks.

"Thalia you're on speaker." I say pressing the icon.

"Okay Pipes, so when I told Dad that Nico and I are a couple—" Thalia starts.  
"Aw, you guys are a couple! That's adorable!" Piper shrieks.

"Yea, yea, Nico, Percy, Bianca, Jason and I were all going to have an apartment all to ourselves, but then they were worried about Nico and me and stuff so they gave us a penthouse… Like half of the rooms for the boys and half of the girls. Same kitchen and living room, but like it's separate. It's got a game area, walk in closets and a pool!" Thalia shrieks.

"Wait, Percy and Jason from Ultra Violet are going to live with us?" Piper asks. Okay backtrack. All of our parents are part of the biggest corporations in the world. We have Poseidon; Marine Rescues, Athena; Athen's Architecture, Zeus; Lightning Corporations, Aphrodite; Aphrodite's Beauty Supplies, Ares; Fight Club, Hera; Marriage Counseling, Demeter; Agriculture Market, Apollo; Sun Productions, Artemis; Moon Productions, Hephaestus; Hephaestus's Auto, Hermes; Hermes's Mail and Delivery, Hades; Death. Yea I know his company's name is Death. Well there is also some minor companies, but there is one more huge corporation, Olympian Productions. The Big Three (Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, mainly because they are the most successful) well they created this production for music. It became very successful and it is the major company in the US. So they got rich and famous and had one night stands, resulting in Nico, his twin Bianca, Thalia, her fraternal twin Jason and Percy. So naturally they all got wrapped up in music and singing and dancing, thus resulting in Ultra Violet their band. Percy is the lead singer, Thalia on drums, Jason on bass and Nico on keyboard. Well they all switch around and stuff but basically. So anyway, they have been wrapped up in tours and becoming rich and famous. So the Olympians all were in the same high school and all majored in business. So its been Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Clairesse, Chris, Beckendorf, Travis, Conner and Katie. I met Thalia and Bianca during a Summer Camp for girls and we all became best friends. So now it's the last 2 days of Summer break , my 17th birthday just passed and we are going into 11th grade. Okay resume.

"Hell Yeah! Ok, so you guys don't need to pack like furniture, just clothes and stuff. Butthole Bianca isn't going to be here, she got a scholarship traveling overseas." Thalia continues.

"OMG Frank and Hazel are also doing that so looks like it's gonna be you, me and Annabeth!" Piper shrieks, I roll my eyes.

"But that's not the best part. Okay, one, the penthouse is on a beach. Two, I'm going to your school. Three, during Summer if you guys are up for it… We're going to Montauk!" Piper and I look at each other the in unison we shriek. Okay backtrack again. Montauk is this small stretch of island connected to New York, it's beautiful and has beaches and parks and it's like an architects candy shop.

"Okay girls. Text me your address. Start packing. You've got an hour." She whispers, hanging up the phone.

Piper looks at me.

"Hell yeah." She says, scrambling out of bed.

* * *

**POV Percy**

"Thank you Nico for getting us a penthouse!" Jason says.

"I honestly don't think I did us any good, it just gives Thalia more room for her yucky friends." Nico says with distaste.

"Well, when are they coming?" I ask, intrigued by these so-called girls.

"I think tomorrow so we get all the bro time we want today. Well, we get to check out the place and call dibs on stuff."

"Okay boys were here." Our taxi driver says.

"Thank you, sir." Jason says, handing him a 50-dollar bill. We step out of the cab and look at the penthouse in front of us. Wow. We walk in and I swear I stopped breathing. Flat screen TV, Xbox, Wii, Playstation, Oh my gods, it was beautiful, leather couch, mahogany dining table, I push the door to the kitchen (Think Good Luck Charlie kitchen door), granite counter, stove. Haha no we aren't cooking. I continue to assess the kitchen, one more thing. Fridge. I open the stainless steel fridge and I look at all the food hungrily. Oh my gods Mom I love you. I pull out the blue cookie dough. _YASSSS. Cook at 350 degrees for 15 minutes. 15 MINUTES PERCY!_

I roll my eyes. Mom. I put the cookies back into the fridge. Maybe later.

"Yo Perce you gotta check out the rooms." Jason says sticking his head in the kitchen. I follow him to the left side of the house. Right side must be for the girls.

"That one's yours Perce." Jason says pointing at the room with a sea green door. I open it as he walks through a bright blue door. My entire room is covered in sea green paint, a computer and desk in the corner, smooth mahogany dresser, a large closet, and a king sized bed covered in navy sheets. Thanks Dad. I say silently in my head. I walk out to the small balcony. Haha I got the room with the view of the ocean and giant pool? Giant Pool! Oh My Gods! Giant Pool!

"Dudes!" I yell.

"What?" Both of the boys say sticking their heads out the doors.

"POOL!" I say lifting my shirt over my head. They roll their eyes but follow in pursuit.

"CANNONBALL!" I yell jumping into the pool in my boxers. Nico and Jason follow after me.

"This is nice." Jason says laying on his back. Nico starts to shiver.

"Let's go back inside." Nico says. "We can play X-box or something." Jason nods, shivering. Whatever.

"I'm gonna make cookies." I say with a happy face. "Oh and dibs on showering first." The boys groan and dry themselves off with the towels. I smirk walking into the kitchen while the boys plop down on the couch and pulling out Halo. I preheat the oven and sit on the counter waiting for it to finish. I hear the satisfying beep and put the blue cookies into the oven.

"I'm taking a shower guys." I say walking past them.

"This is so unfair, the boys get one bathroom and the girls get three." Nico complains. I roll my eyes and turn on the hot water.

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

"This is going to be our house?" I say looking in amazement.

"Believe it bitch." Thalia says throwing an arm around my shoulder. She smirks and pulls me and Piper inside. I grin when I walk in. It was like I was in a candy store. Architects dream. I'm about to freak out when Thalia grabs my arm and pulls me towards the living room.

"What about Piper?" I ask.

"She's fine." I turn around and Piper, being the selfless person she is, was trying to carry both of our bags.

"Nico-bear we're here!" She shouts when we walk in. There are two boys in wet boxers…on the couch…playing Halo. I'm assuming the one that looks like an emo dude is Nico and the other is either Percy or Jason. Nico pauses their game and tries to give Thalia a hug.

"Nu uh Nico, you're soaking." He shrugs. "Okay so guys this is Annabeth, one of my roommates. Annabeth this is Nico and Jason." Thalia continues, making hand gestures. I smile and give a little wave.

"Sup." Nico says.

"Hey." Jason replies. Wow. Chatty.

"Thals, I thought your friends were going to be here tomorrow." Nico says turning his attention to Thalia.

"I told you that yesterday, Death Breath." She says sticking her tongue out.

"Hey guys! Why did you ditch—" Piper says trying to balance both of our bags. Jason immediately shoots up and helps her.

"Oh my gods thanks!" She says while he carries half of the bags. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" She asks. Jason blushes.

"They were in the pool." Thalia says. "So guys this is Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, Piper, Jason. My idiotic brother."

"I'm not an idiot!" He whines sticking her tongue out at Thalia. Jason takes all our stuff and plops it on each of out beds

"Okay guys, Black room's mine, gray one's yours, and purple one's Piper." I open the door and my breath was taken away. It was a really large room, king sized bed covered in purple sheets, 3 of the walls were all a stormy gray except for one. One had a heart beat-monitor painted on it in a beautiful sea green. I started to trace it, but a bookshelf caught my eye. It was very big and filled with books about architecture and all my favorite books. I turn to the bare closet and start to fill it up with my clothes. I opened the curtains and walked out onto a balcony. I laughed as the air roamed along my skin. I continued to walk until I reached the edge, which overlooked a large pool and the ocean. I turned around and walked back into my room, Thalia and Piper were laying across my bed.

"What's up guys?" I ask sitting down next to them.

"You got the room with the view." Thalia complained, sticking her tongue out.

"C'mon let's gossip." Piper says rolling onto her stomach.

"Okay, do any of you have boyfriends?" Thalia asks. Piper shakes her head.

"Yea I do." I reply.

"Really? What's his name?" Thalia interjects.

"His name's Luke, I've had a crush on him since forever, we've been going out since Winter." I say with goo goo eyes.

"That's awesome!" Thalia shouts. "Okay pretty girl! Who you likey?" Thalia says in a baby voice.

"I kinda like Jason." Piper whispers.

"Ewwwwwww." Thalia whines.

"Awwwwwww." I say over Thalia's negativeness.

"Okay I'm thirsty!" I announce. "I'm getting water." I say walking out the door. I walk down the stairs and go to the living room.

"Hey boys." I say standing in front of their game.

"Yes, Annie?" Jason says. I glare at him.

"Don't call me that." I growl. "Okay so both of you. You break her heart, I break your face. Understood?" They nod. "Oh and where are the cups?"

"Top cabinet on the right." Nico says. I continue my path to the kitchen. I open the door and smell chocolate chips. I walk over to the oven and look at the blue cookies. I look at the timer. 30 seconds left.

"Hey Nico!?"

"What?!"

"Where are your oven mitts?!"

"Drawer on the left!" I grab an oven mitt and take the hot cookies out, laying them on the stove.. I walk over to the cabinet, take out a cup and fill it with water. I start to walk out of the kitchen door when a tan blur knocks me over. Water splashes my face and my shirt and I feel the cool tiles beneath my back. I look into their sea green eyes, wet hair, a towel around his waist? _Oh my gods no. Oh my gods yes._

"There is a strange girl under me." He says after a couple seconds. I lift my eyebrows.

"There is a boy wearing a towel." I reply.

"Oh the possibilities." He says with a smirk. I blush.

"No." He rolls his eyes and gets off of me. I stare at his bare chest and internally slap myself. _No you have Luke. But Luke doesn't have those abs. No shut up and wipe the, annoying water off of your face. _I try to wipe the water off of my face, but it doesn't do much.

"Here let me help." He says, handing me a towel and helping me wipe the water from my face.

"Sorry." He mumbles. I smirk.

"You should probably get some clothes on now." I say with a small smile. _Or not._

"Yea… I'm gonna… go." He says pointing at the door. "Wait?!" He shouts. "THE COOKIES!"

"Behind you." I say pointing to the perfectly baked cookies on the stove.

"Oh my gods, you're the best!" He says giving me a relieved look.

"I know. I'm gonna go now." I say walking out the door. I look back at him, shaking my head. Stop it Annabeth. _Stop it. I want to but… Abs! Shut up._

* * *

**POV Percy**

I smirk at the blonde, tan, stormy eyes, long legged girl walking up the stairs. Basic California. I walk into my room and put on my clothes, prior to Stormy Eyes request.

"Pew Pew! DIE!" Nico yells from the large living room.

"Guys! Shut up!" I yell at them walking out to the living room with them.

"Did you see the cutie?" Jason says when I sit down on the couch with them. Blondie.

"Yes. I call dibs!" He shouts. Damn it. "I'm going to ask her out tonight." I roll my eyes.

"So you and Thals huh?" I say nudging Nico.

"Yea, you guys have been dating for almost a year. Have you got a home run?" Jason says giving Nico a smirk.

"Nah. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He says smirking at us. The girls come running down the stairs wearing bikinis and jean shorts. Well Thalia and another girl were, Blondie wasn't wearing a swimsuit. Just a simple gray tank top, really short jean shorts and some black converse. Plus she had a book, a very large book.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach?" A brown haired girl says staring at Jason's bare chest. I look between the brunette and Jason, they were staring at each other's chests. I smirk at them. _So he has dibs on this one? Awesome you can go for blondie._

"So do you?" Brunette asks.

"Uhhh… Yea sure." Jason says looking at me.

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

"That took a long time." Thalia says from the bed.

"Oh yea I ran into a boy. Raven hair. Green eyes. Wearing nothing but a towel. Abs." I say. _You did not just say that. I think I did._

"Annie, you have a boyfriend." Piper says.

"I know. What do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"Let's go down to the beach!" Piper says rushing into her room. Me and Thalia look at each other like What the heck is wrong with her? She comes back with three bikinis.

"Aww hell no." Thalia says.

"Aww come on." Piper whines holding up the incredibly revealing swimsuits.

"I call Dibs!" Jason yells from downstairs.

"I'm with Thalia on this one, no way." I say.

"Please Thals. You can have the black one, it will give Nico his little emo fetish." Pipes says with a smirk.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Nico yells from the living room.

"Yea,yea," Piper continues. "So will you wear it?" Thalia huffs.

"Fine." She says grabbing the swimsuit and walking into the bathroom. Piper looks at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"No Piper."

"Please!" She whines.

"No, I'll just read on the beach or something, is there a dock?" I ask.

"A dock? Like one of those things in the lake, for boats? Yea I think so." She says. Reading on docks is one of my favorite things to do, you can dip your feet into the water and lay down on the wooden planks.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit, but you can pick out my beach outfit." I say compromising.

"Yay!" She squeals, walking over to my closet.

"But not too slutty okay?" She laughs. Damn it. She throws a tank top and shorts at me. I examine them and give her an approving look. She gives me a smirk and pushes me into the bathroom. Friendship huh? I quickly change into the shorts and the gray tank top before coming out of the bathroom. Thalia is dressed in something similar except she's wearing a bikini top instead of a tank top.

"Hey Hottie!" She says when she sees me. I roll my eyes and walk over to the bookshelf.

"Grapes of Wrath or Of Mice and Men?" I ask holding up the two books.

"Neither, both boring." Thalia says with a smirk.

"Okay, Of Mice and Men it is." I say putting the other book back into the shelf.

"Come on Big Brain, let's go to the beach." Pipes says dragging me downstairs.

"Do you guys want to go to the beach with us?" Piper asks the boys, well mainly Jason, who is staring at her bikini clad chest. Nico was also staring at Thalia's chest. Haha, perverts.

"So do you?" Piper asks again.

"Uhhhh… Yea sure." Jason stutters. He turns to Towel boy.

"Oh wow, you have actual clothes on." I say with a smirk. He blushes.

"We're going to the beach? Aww man! I showered!" Towel boy whines. Thalia gasps.

"Oh my god! You showered!?" Thalia exclaims.

"Yes Thals. Who's the girls?" He says gesturing to Piper and me. "I know this one," He says winking at me. I roll my eyes. "but this one's new."

"I'm Piper." Pipes says giving a wave.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the beach." I say walking out of the living room and into the pool area.

"Hey wait up Gray eyes!" I turn around.

"Excuse me?" I say. Towel boy.

"Yea, Gray eyes." He says giving me a small smile.

"Gray eyes?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Your eyes are a sexy stormy gray. Thus, Gray eyes." He said putting his hand around my waist. He did not just say that. _I think he did._

"Uh…No." I say swatting his hand away from my waist. "How do you get to the beach?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I'll show you." He says grabbing my hand and leading me to a gate. The small gate leads into a big garden.

"I thought you bringing me to the beach." I say pulling my hand away from his grasp. _You have a boyfriend Annabeth. Yea but he's flirting with you. No he's not! You call him Towel boy for god's sake._

"I am, this is the way to the beach." He says picking flower off a nearby tree. "Plus I want to give you the grand tour." He says holding his arm out. Don't take his arm. Annabeth Isabelle Chase. Do. Not. Take. His. Arm. I look at his sea green eyes, then to his arm. _Don't take it. I look back at him. You took his arm Annabeth. I know I'm sorry._ I hooked his arm with mine and he lead me down a narrow stone path.

"And here is the beautiful grand piano." He said pointing at a small opening surrounded by trees, in the center, surrounded by flowers was a beautiful grand piano. My eyes widened at the glossy black wood and ivory keys.

"You likey?" Towel boy says after seeing my expression. I nod violently.

"We can come back later." He whispers, in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck—

"Hey Girly! I thought you would've been at the beach by now." Thalia says throwing his arm around me and glaring at Towel boy.

"Don't even think about it." Thalia says to Towel boy. "So you saw the piano?" Piper joining us.

"Yassss!" I said like a fangirl. She laughed.

"Com'on girly! Let's go!" Thalia says grabbing my arm and pulling Piper and I to the beach.

"Please go swimming with us." Piper pouts.

"No way." I say sternly.

"Fine." She grumbles walking over to the boys. Thalia looks at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"No Thalia." I say walking away from them. I hang my feet over the edge off the dock and pull out Of Mice and Men and start to read. I look over my shoulder and see Piper on Jason shoulders and Thalia on Nico's, playing chicken.

"What now Bitch!" Thalia yells as she pushes Piper off of Jason. I smirk as Piper emerges from the water only to be tackled by Jason. I smile slightly at their childish antics.

_But on the valley side the water is lined with trees. Willows fresh and green with every Spring. Carrying— _I feel cool hands grab my ankles and pulled me into the ocean spray. I swim up gasping for air. I meet their sea green eyes and huff.

"Seaweed brain!" I whine. He looks at me in amusement.

"Seaweed brain huh?" He says with a playful smile.

"Yea, I got tired of calling you towel boy in my head." I smirk.

"Whatever Wise girl." He says with a smile.

"Wise girl huh?" I say mocking him.

"Yes, my name's Percy."

"Yea, I know. You're kinda in a super popular band and stuff." I look trying to find my book.

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Nope, I like to keep the mystery." I say with a small smirk.

"Found it!" He says holding up my soaked book. "How do you read this?" He says examining my book.

"Aww man!" I say taking the book from his hands. "Look what you did." I scold him.

"Sorry Wise girl." He says giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Yea, yea just pass me a towel." I say getting out of the water, he follows closely behind. I look down at my black converse now faded with white spots.

"Seaweed brain! You ruined my shoes."

"What's with girls and shoes?" He says glancing down at my feet. I roll my eyes.

"You're buying me new ones." I say taking the shoes off and throwing one of them onto a towel with Thalia's stuff on it.

"Fine Blondie." He says giving me a smirk.

"Call me Blondie again and I will shove this shoe up your a—"

"Okay I get it." He says holding his hands up then taking my shoe and throwing it over with my other. He wraps the towel around my shoulders.

"PERCY!" Thalia screams. "PERSEUS JACKSON! I TOLD YOU! NO! OFF LIMITS!" She screams grabbing one of his ears and pulling it towards the other side of the beach.

* * *

**POV Percy**

"OW! OW! OW! Thals!" I said trying to pry her hand from my ear.

"No! You are not allowed Okay!" She screams. "Best friend! And TAKEN! No you are just going to break her heart okay so back off!"

"You think I'm like that?" I whisper. Her face softened.

"Of course not. You just got out of a bad relationship. She's my best friend and you're not ready. It's been a month Perce. And I know you miss Re—"

I cut her off.

"Don't say her name." I stalk off to the ocean.

"Hey!" Jason says, pushing me into the water.

"Oh you wanna go!" I dunk him underneath the salty spray.

"C'mon Jason, let's go back to the house with Thalia." Piper says taking Jason's hand and pulling him towards the beach. And then there was one. I walk back to the beach and grab a towel.

"Aww Shit!" A female voice says. I turn around and see Wise Girl in the sand clutching her bloody foot. Oh my gods. I rush over to her side.

"Hey Wise Girl, what did you do?" I say examining her bloody foot.

"Tripped on the rocks cut my foot." She says nonchalantly brushing sand off her leg.

"C'mon can you walk?" I say helping her onto her good foot. She puts one arm around my shoulder and I hold her waist as she limps.

"Okay, I think I got th— Crap!" She says almost falling into the sand. Luckily I caught her right before she hits the sand. She wraps her arms around my neck, my arms around her small waist. I look into her piercing gray eyes and give her a smirk. She rolls her eyes and I pick her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Uh what are you doing?" She says, fastening her arms around my shoulders.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm carrying you back to the house." I say walking through the garden. A couple awkward silences later we reached the gate, a very angry Thalia comes bursting out of the house.

"OH MY GODS ANNIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Thalia yell's coming over and looking at her foot.

"Don't call me Annie." Wise Girl huffs.

"Let's get you cleaned up Annabeth." Thalia says. _Annabeth._ I think to myself.

"Put her on the couch." Thalia says grabbing the first aid kit. I set Wise gir… er.. Annabeth, on the couch.

"Here." She passes me gauze and starts to wrap her foot with a bandage. "Gauze." She says holding her hand out.

"Okay good as new." Thalia says helping Annabeth up.

"I DID IT!" Jason yells running down the stairs giving Nico a tackle hug.

Thalia rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"I asked her out! And she said yes!" He picks Thalia up and spins her around. She smiles.

"Put me down you dork!" She starts to smack his arm.

"THALIA ANNABETH! GET UP HERE!" Piper yells from upstairs.

"We are being summoned Annie, c'mon." Thalia wraps her arms around her waist and helps her up the stairs.

Annabeth hits her arm. "Don't call me Annie."

"Congrats bro." I say giving Jason a high five.

* * *

**POV Piper**

He looks over at me with his bright blue eyes. "You want to go for a walk?" He reaches for my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine. I give a small smile and nod. We walk along the shoreline, the water lapping at our feet. So cliché, but I liked it.

"Okay twenty questions." He says as we sit down on the dock.

I look at my hands. "Okay. Um favorite color?"

"Gold and blue. You?"

"Umm. Okay first of all, I am not a girly girl. Pink is automatically considered a girly color, just because I'm daughter of Aphrodite does not mean that I am obsessed with pink and make-up or wearing dresses or high heels." I say in one breath.

He looks down at his hands. "So what is it?"

"Pink," I mumble, he gives me an amusing smile. "It's not what you think okay? I like pink to bring out the girly in me. I'm not your usual Aphrodite girl. I like vans and converse, snapbacks, I like the Yankees and football and running-" I start to ramble.

"Are you on the track team?" He stays kissing my hand.

"Well, no. Well, kinda. Well I want to be, maybe this year." I say pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What about you? What sport?"

He wraps his hands around mine. "I was thinking football. Wait does your school have the track around the football field?" I nod. "Does that mean I get to see you every day?"

"Maybe."

"Piper?"

"Yes, Jason."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He says with a small smile.

"I don't know Jason." He jumps to his feet pulling me up with him. "I mean we barely know each other."

"Piper Mcclean, you don't like being categorized as a girly girly although your favorite color is pink. You haven't talked about your Father because he is almost never there for you. And you don't like dresses or shoes or make-up. In fact, you don't need make-up. You're beautiful. And I want to know what you even better. So Piper Mcclean will you do the honor of going on a date with me?" He says with a bright smile. "Oh and I hope you and I could both get on the team."

"You're just saying that so you can see me in a sports bra?"

"And you say we barely know each other." He says with a cocky grin. "C'mon go get ready." I look at him incredulous.

"Now?"

"Yes now. It's what 6:00? We can go out to dinner, see a movie then go for a walk in the park." I smile and rush into the house.

* * *

I hold two sundresses "Okay girls. Which dress? Blue or Purple?"

Thalia looks up. "Blue."

"Annie?"

"Don't call me Annie." She growls. I look at her with those _just give me an answer _looks. "Blue."

"Okay..." I say changing and pulling my hair into a side braid.

"Here!" Thalia says throwing strappy sandals at me.

"Don't forget this." Annabeth says throwing my purse at me.

"Thanks." I caught it with one hand, held it with my shoulder, one shoe strap in my mouth while I tried to strap the other one on my foot.

"Go girl!" Thals says shoving me pushing out the door.

Jason looks up at me, he smiles. "You look beautiful." He was dressed in a nice suit.

I smile. "Not so bad yourself Grace. You're wearing a suit and everything."

"Let's go Milady," He takes my hand and leads me to his car.

I turn towards the blue car. Jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" He shakes his head and smiles, putting his hand on the small of my back, leading me towards the bright blue Lamborgini.

* * *

"What's this place called again?" I bite into my pasta. He smiles taking my hand from across the table.

"It's called Vitae." He replies.

"Well how did you find this place?" It wasn't very big, but it was cute, covered in flower wallpaper. It had small tables and little booths. Jason sat across from me looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"Well when I was little my mother used to take me here."

I looked at him confused. Mother? "You haven't really talked about your family." I stated. He gave me a grimace and squeezed my hand tighter.

"So my Father didn't know my mother was pregnant. When I turned seven my mother dropped Thals and I off at his doorstep." He sighs. "I've been waiting for her ever since. You probably think I'm stupid." I looked at him with my _of course not _look.

I sighed. "I don't think you're stupid. My entire life has been built on phonecalls and emails from my Dad. Well not my dad. His secretary. I know more about his secretary than I do my own father."

"We both have messed up families huh?"

"You know it."

* * *

He walked me back to my room at 1:00 in the morning.

"I really enjoyed tonight." I whisper.

He squeezes my hand. "Me too. Why are we whispering?" I point to the Annabeth and Thalia's door. He nods intelligently. I lift my hand up to his neck, he leans in slowly. Tangling my hands in his hair, I close my eyes and press my lips firmly to his.

"Oh it's about to get FREAKY!" Thals yells jumping out of the closet for towels. Annabeth jumps out and snaps a photo with her phone. I pull away from Jason.

Annabeth smirks showing me her phone. "This will look great in the yearbook."

I look at Jason with a look of sympathy. "I better go."

I give him a small peck. "Good night."

"Good night."

"Awwwww." I look at the girls.

"Shut up."

Annie looks at me in surprise. "You love us."

"Unfortunately."


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Annabeth**

I sigh looking down at my converse. "Piper, this isn't going to work."

She grabs my shoulders forcefully. "Annabeth Chase, you are wearing this to school and you are going to look cute as hell."

"Damn straight." Thalia interjects. I slip my hands underneath the thin t-shirt, it's not that I didn't like it, I mean it was cute as hell, it just wasn't my thing. The shorts were too short, the shirt would be better if it had sleeves, the only thing I liked about it was the leather jacket, and of course my ruined converse. Cough. Percy.

I cross my arms, glaring at the shorter girl. "No."

"Please Annabeth. I will..."

"Will what?"

"I will buy you new shoes."

"Fine," she holds up two dresses. "help me pick out an outfit?"

"Pink dress, black blazer and those sandals" I say without looking up.

She smiles, "And they say you don't know fashion."

I laugh light-heartedly and walk into the kitchen, joining Thalia in eating cereal. She took literally two minutes to get ready, coming out of the bathroom wearing ripped jeans, combat boots and a white _'you're so fake, Barbie's jealous' _t-shirt. Her make-up was black eyeshadow and ruby red lips. She can change super quickly because of all the dress rehearsals and quick changes for a show. "It's so quiet." I say after a couple minutes of us chewing. "Okay, where are the boys?"

"Sleeping."

"It's 7am."

"Do you want to wake them up?"

Piper comes barreling down the stairs. "Dibs on Jason."

"I got Nico."

Thanks a lot guys, leaving me with Percy. Paybacks a bitch. I quietly grab a plastic cup, filling it with ice cold water. I tip toes into Percy's room, wincing when the door creaks as I shut it. I look over at Percy's sleeping figure. His hair was tousled and his mouth was parted, his eyebrows furrowed together and his jawline was softer, making him look years younger. It would've been cute, except for the fact a small puddle of drool was forming on his pillow. I snap my hand forward, splashing him with the cold water.

He bolts awake, wiping his face. "What the freaking hell, Annabeth!?"

"You drool in your sleep."

"Good fucking morning to you too."

I scoff, throwing the plastic cup at his face and walking out of the room, but not before hearing a satisfying 'ow.'

He follows me out, dripping water with every step. Nico and Jason come out two minutes later, both with lipstick smeared across their cheeks. They stifle a laugh when they see Percy.

"Don't say one word." He threatens.

Nico smirks grabbing a paper towel and handing it to Percy. "To help you _dry off."_

Percy smiles menacingly. "Nico, you have a little something on your face," he says before punching him square in the jaw. "IT. WAS. PAIN!"

I scoff. "Shut up Sparta."

"Morning Annie." Nico says giving me a hug.

I growl. "Don't call me Annie."

"Yea Nico," Jason agrees before giving me a hug. "good morning _Annabeth."_

I smile and kiss his cheek. "That's why you're my favorite."

"Woah woah, back up sista." Piper glares at me.

"It's okay Pipes, he's just my friend."

"I'm your friend."

I roll my eyes and peck her cheek. "Happy?" She rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"I am. I like where this is going."

And that's the second time in ten minutes, Percy got hit in the face with a cup.

* * *

**POV Percy**

"Hello highschool." Thalia mutters walking out of the car. Paparazzi and students crowd the entrance, escorts follow us inside, covering us from paparazzi and screaming fans. The school consisted of two buildings, one for sports and one for school.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." The secretary says, handing us packets. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair and big hipster glasses.

"Thank you very much." I say with a wink. Thalia shoves me and mutters "Douche."

Jason shoves up apart.

"What the hell, man?!" He looks up, dazed. "Hello? Jason?"

He mumbles, "She's so pretty."

I sigh shoving him towards Piper, who was leaning against the lockers.

"See, you in English." Thals says punching me in the stomach playfully.

"O.M.G! You're Percy Jackson!" A high pitched voice screams.

I turn around trying not to clutch my ears. "The one and only." I look at the teenage girl in front of me. Sleek black hair and tan skin, she would've been pretty except for the fact that her face was caked with make-up and her clothes, well they weren't exactly _clothes._

"You are even cuter in real life! I think you should ditch weird goth couple and go solo! But keep Jason, he's hot! Plus you both are single! You and Rachel would be perfect! Oh and me and Jason! Life is perfect. BTW, I'm Drew, a popular."

"Um. Thanks. But Jason already has a girl now."

She shrieks. "No he doesn't! Olympus magazine would've had that in the band profile." She stomps her foot. "No, no, no, no!"

I sigh and mentally slap myself for being caught up with this girl. "Yea." I gesture to the couple. He was smiling and holding hands with Piper.

"OMG! He could do so much better! Weird native girl! Ew!"

"Okay... I'll, uh, see you in class."

I walk away from the angry girl, only to be hounded by hyper-active fangirls.

_Oh my god! You are actually here!_

_Can you sing for us?_

_Marry me!_

You know, the usual. I wasn't looking for a relationship, I want to focus on songs and writing. Normal rockstar.

"Hey Paul." I greet the middle-aged teacher.

He looks up from his pages. "Hey Percy, what have you been doing?"

"Oh you know, traveling around the world, becoming famous, regular teenage rockstar stuff. How's ma?"

He chuckles lightly. "She's great, but she does leave a lot of lacy stuff around the room."

I cover my ears with my hands. "EW! Too much information! Ah! Images!"

"Take a seat Percy."

I smile and sit down next to a teenager with her head in a book. _Of Mice and Men._

I chuckle slightly. "How do you read that?"

She sighs, irritated. "You asked me that yesterday Seaweed Brain." _Annabeth._

"Sorry _Annie." _I tease. She closes the book and smacks me in the head with it.

She growls. "Don't call me Annie."

I feel myself smirk as she hits me with the book again. "Okay chill." I look down at the complicated schedule.

"Do you need help?"

I nod handing her the piece of paper. She looks at it like she's trying to decode the letters.

My eyebrows furrow trying to figure out why she's so confused. "Are you... Are you dyslexic?"

She looks up. "How did you know?"

"I am too."

She smiles slightly. "Okay you know sororities and fraternities, like in college and how the have rush week."

I nod.

"So we have Scout Day. We take 30 minutes of each class to figure out what skill level we have. If you are more advanced in the class you will go to honors classes. So today we have English, Math then we have sports for three hours. The sports is where we have a half hour of each sport to tryout for the sport of your choice. We have swimming first, track, football, soccer, volleyball and wrestling. Lunch for and , science, history, and music. That's basically today then tomorrow we have orientation and get our real schedules. Classes start at eight and end at three-ish then we have sports for two to three hours. Welcome to hell." She says handing me my schedule back.

"Sounds fun."

She smiles. "If you're going through hell. Keep going."

"Winston Churchill."

She looks at me, astonished. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you had it in you."

I shrug. "I exist to amaze."

"You are amazing." Drew says walking in. A girl with curly red hair and green eyes follows her to my desk. Much like Drew her face was caked with make-up and her 'clothes' were too short and too tight. "Percy this is Rachel, the girl I was talking about earlier." I stand up a hold my hand out, waiting for her to shake it. She just gives me a nasally laugh and pulls me in for a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not a nun, not like book virgin over here." Rachel says slamming her hand down on Annabeth's desk. Annabeth, who by the way looks very annoyed, slams her head down on the desk. "Percy," She says with a small sigh, her forehead still on the desk. "this is R.E.D. The school slut."

Rachel... RED? Whatever her name is, rolls her eyes. "Slut is just a mean word for _experienced. _Unlike you, Anniebelle, I know how to make boys like me. You only attract dogs."

Annabeth groans loudly and slams her head against her desk again.

"Okay everybody take a seat. My name is Mr. Blofis. You can call me Mr. Blofis, no Mr. B, Mr. Bear, and absolutely no Mr. Blowfish. Who actually read the Summer reading books?"

Annabeth and a couple others raise their hands.

"Can anybody summarize A Midsummer Night's Dream? Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel chews her gum loudly. "So there was this Duke who had a law that if you are in an arranged marriage you have to marry that person. So this girl, idk her name so let's call her girl one. So girl one was supposed to be in an arranged marriage but she fell in love with guy two, but guy one was in love with her. But girl one's best friend was in love with guy one and was jealous that guy one wasn't in love with her. So the Duke guy said that if she didn't marry guy one then she would die or something like that. So girl one and guy one went into the forest to run away, guy two and girl two followed them. So in the forest there was a fairy queen and king and they got into a fight and the king wanted revenge or something so he sent his servant or something Puke? Let's call him Puke. Well he sent Puke to get this dew or flower or something and to put it on the queens eyes to make her fall in love with the first thing she sees. But the king saw girl two and guy two fighting and stuff so he told Puke to make them fall in love. Puke got mixed up and guy one and two ended up falling in love with girl two. So Puke did the thing to the queen and she fell in love with a donkey or something. And btw it was disgusting, a donkey, seriously? And then Puke fixed his mistake so girl one and guy one were in love and girl two and guy two were in love, the queen was forgiven and she was in love with the king again."

Paul looks warily at Rachel, obviously confused by her explanation. "Um. Thanks. Rachel. What are most English words derived from?"

Annabeth's hand shoots up. Obviously, they don't call her Wise Girl for no reason.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Most English words are derived from Latin and Greek. Mainly because they are some of the first languages ever spoken. 80% of words in the English dictionary are borrowed from Latin and 60% percent of English words has Greek or Latin roots."

Everyone looks at her like she's a freaking computer.

"Thank you Annabeth! Wow! Where did you learn that from? I usually get answers like Spanish, or Greenland."

She chuckles lightly and shrugs. "My mom's Athena."

Athena. As in scary Athena. Who hates me and my father. Who swore to ruin his life. That Athena? Annabeth. Athena. Annabeth. Athena. What? No. What? No. What?

"Percy? Hello?" Paul says snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Uh, what?"

"Your father is also an Olympian, right? "

"Yes Mr. Blofis, Olympus productions and stuff like that."

"Do you think you will follow in your Fathers footsteps?"

I shrug. "I might be interested in music but I make my own footsteps."

"He's so deep!" A girl in the back shrieks.

"Totally!"

"So perfect!"

"Marry me!"

Annabeth smirks and laughs at my probably red face.

"Okay Percy. Your Father's Greek right? I will put you in honors if you can have a conversation with Annabeth. In Greek." Paul challenges. I smirk. I'm fluent.

"Είστε πολύ καλά? **Are you fluent?**" I ask starting the conversation.

"Ναι Φύκια εγκεφάλου. Γιατί αλλιώς θα είχε να μου προσφέρθηκε να μιλήσω μαζί σας? **Yes Seaweed Brain. Why else would he have volunteered me to talk with you**?"

"Λέτε ότι θα μιλήσει μόνο σε μένα, αν αναγκάστηκαν να? **Are you saying that you would only talk to me if you were forced to?**"

She shrugs. "Βασικά. **Basically.**"

I feign hurt as she lightly punches me in the arm. "He's good Mr. Blofis."

English went on like that. I got teased and punched. Annabeth was smart. And I kinda wanted to break my 'no punching girls' rule every time Rachel opened her mouth. Nico, Thalia, Piper and Jason were all in the back. Making out. And I was stuck with Annabeth. Who was now introducing me to her 'boyfriend'. Every time she said boyfriend my stomach twisted and I wanted to punch the guy. Luke Castellan. He was your regular teenage blond dude, he was the same height as me but looked stronger. I didn't like him. One for the fact that he called me 'rich boy' and two for the fact that he pushed me into a group of paparazzi. Then a mob of fangirls. Then into a lunch lady. And he's captain of the swim team. Well news for you buddy. The water is my second home, I was called Aqua man for an entire year. At the time I was going to a fancy prep school for prodigies. In my yearbook it says Aqua man. He's a year older than us. So he's in none of our classes. But according to Annabeth the entire school goes to each sport tryout together so I will be racing him for swimming. So he had to go to science and Annabeth brought me to Math. Where our teacher Mrs. Dobbs. Well she kinda told me she wanted to kill me. Annabeth said she hates everybody. Well Annabeth introduced me to her 'crew'. She told me not to call them that. But they were nice, I was partnered up with Grover Underwood, an Eco-friendly dude with a craving for enchiladas. We clicked immediately and he told me about his big crush on Juniper. She was a pretty girl with green eyes and auburn hair, she was an Ecofreak like Grover so they were perfect. I got used to Grover in the 5 minutes we had together as partners, until Mrs. Dobbs decided to switch partners up. That's when I met Clairesse. She was big, and scary. She called me Prissy. I didn't like her at first until she helped me with my dyslexia, she started to give me tips on how to control it. She seemed scary, but she was a nice girl, although she did threaten me at least six times in five minutes. Next I was paired with Silena and Beckendorf, we had an odd number so they volunteered. Probably because they were in love. Silena was a pretty girl, half sister of Piper and daughter of Aphrodite so that was expected. Beckendorf was son of Hephaestus, they were nothing alike. But they were the perfect couple. Which brings us to now. Me arguing with the sneaky boy holding my wallet. His eyes glinting with mischief.

"Travis. Give me my wallet."

"Huh? I don't know Percy. I like it a lot. Is this Italian?"

"Travis Stoll! Give his wallet back!" A girl with brown hair scolds.

"Sorry Katie." He mumbles handing my wallet back.

Katie smiles kissing him on the cheek and sitting in his lap. If you are wondering where our teacher is well I can quote her extravagant exit. "I need a drink." Her words exactly. Leaving 30 hormonal teenagers alone together. Keyword; alone.

"I'm Katie!" The girl greets.

"Percy Jackson."

She nods. "I know. You're kinda famous."

"Famous!" Travis repeats doing jazz hands.

"Ugh. Are we talking about Jackson again." Annabeth says joining us.

"Annie!" Travis yells tackling her in a bear hug. Another boy jumps up from his seat, also attacking Annabeth in a hug. Poor Katie was knocked off Travis's lap in the process.

"Stolls! Put me down!" Annabeth shrieks. After 2 minutes of threats and punching they finally put her down.  
The boy that was identical to Travis grabbed my hand and shook it violently. "Connor Stoll! Huge fan!"

"Thanks for your enthusiasm but my arm is going to pop out of its socket soon." He lets go of my arm while Annabeth laughs at me.

I give her a strange look. "What?"

She smirks. "He just took your watch."

Connor nods. "I just took your watch."

I sigh and hold me hand out, he reluctantly gives it back.

Katie sits down in the seat next to me. "Where is everyone?"

I shrug. "Nico and Thalia. Making out. Piper and Jason. Making out. Silena and Beck. Making out."

"Don't forget about Clairesse and Chris."

"Who's Chris?"

"Clairesse's boyfriend. Don't let that tough act fool you. She has a heart. A big one, Silena's actually her best friend. She has a soft spot."

"Aw. That's adorable." I tease.

She laughs but punches my arm. "Are you ready for swimming?"

I smirk. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has favorited or followed my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~Pirate Princess Jackie**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 25, 2014**

**POV Percy**

Connor wiggled his eyebrows at me suspiciously. "Are you gonna wear a Speedo?"

"Hell no." I pinch the bridge of my nose. Trying to stop the incoming migraine, everything about this school excites me yet makes me want to hurl.

"So you don't want to show off your _package_?"

"I don't think the girls could handle it." I smirk mischievously.

"God your ego just got 10 times bigger."

He gives me a light laugh, grabbing a bag out of his locker on our way to the swimming pool. Connor is actually a lot like me, single, swimmer, troublemaker. I know the Stolls aren't the best people to be friends with. I mean, he's stolen my stuff three times so far, but none the less he's a good guy. We follow the group of people over to the swimming pool, winking occasionally to a group of girls.

"Good to be famous." I mutter underneath my breath.

Unluckily Connor heard me, to which he responded by calling me a douche and shoving me lightly. The dude's surprisingly my height, at six foot three I'm pretty tall. Jason was six, two giving me access to calling him Shorty, which pisses him off. Funny. But pisses him off. Connor continues to talk about swimming, state champs, Micheal Phelps, etc.

"What's your stroke?"

"I'm good at all of them."

He coughs like he's choking. "Wow you are literally the biggest douche in the world."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh please your motto is date and dump."

"Well at least I'm not a conceited little dick." He shrugs.

"At least I have the courtesy to date a girl for more than a week! And by the way! We're the same height!"

He presses his lips into a straight line and shoves me. I regain my balance and shove him, harder.

He smirks, holding up my wallet. Laughing his head off.

I smile, just a little bit and hold my hand out. He reluctantly gives me my wallet back. I shake my head scoldingly and he laughs. We continue to banter and bicker about the stupidest things. All the way from our Math class to the swimming locker rooms. It was like a square room, rows of lockers were in the middle, on the left side there were sinks and bathrooms, if you walk forward you eventually come to a bunch of showers. And on the right side is a office, well considering it has coach Hedge printed in front of it, I'm going to go with it's for the coach.

We both grab choose random lockers next to each other, quickly changing into our swimsuits.

He sits down on the metal bench that is inbetween each row of lockers. "So you got a girl?"

"Nope. And I know your story. Date and dump?"

He shrugs. "I just don't like being tied down. Girls know what they're getting into when they meet me. We have fun for a week and then it's over. Not much to it."

"I guess that's okay. I'm just not into dating."

"Oh god you should see Luke."

"Who's Luke?" I question.

"Anna's boyfriend," he says with a sneer. "they've been dating for a while now. I don't like him, he's a bad dude."

"How so?"

"He's just so egotistical! Completely conceited. Your title of World's Biggest Douche has been removed. He truly is the biggest douche in the world. I think he's just trying to get into Anna's pants. Besides, she doesn't really love him either."

I start to get my goggles out of my bag. "How can you tell?"

"Whenever he says love you she says you too."

"I still don't understand."

"I have never heard her say I love you."

I shrugged and continued to get ready for swimming. "So who's this Luke dude."

He sneers in disgust. "My half brother. He lives with his mom, Travis and I own an apartment. Dad is a total douche."

"Tell me about it. I barely ever have a say in my career."

He snorts. "Rockstar problems."

I roll my eyes. "So which one's Luke?"

He points to the other side of the room. Luke your stereotypical teenager. Blonde hair and blue eye, I have to admit he was pretty cut, he was probably an inch taller than me. But by looking at him I could tell he was egotistical and conceited. One he was bragging about how awesome it is to be captain and two, he was looking at the mirror the entire time.

I laughed and turned back to Connor. "Totally. How do you become captain?"

"At the end of the tryouts you will race the current captain. I hate to say it, but Luke is the fastest on the team." A mischievous smile appears on his face. "Are you going to tryout?"

I shrug with a knowing smile.

* * *

"OKAY CUPCAKES! ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE SURVIVED THE 600 FREE, 400 IM AND 200 SPRINT; COME WITH ME!" Coach Hedge was a small burly dude with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was kinda scary, he walked around with a baseball bat, like does he even play. But I have to admit he was a good coach. My insides hurt from the extreme workout, Connor says that this is the hardest workout of the year.

I looked up at the rows and rows of bleachers. I found Annabeth on the very back row, looking around, bored. Her eyes lock with mine, green on gray. I wave at her and she smile, then stuck her tongue out. I chuckle slightly and turn my attention back to Coach, only to be met with angry blue eyes. Luke stood there, an angry expression plastered on his face. His arms were crossed and he stood, leaning against the starting block. In his Speedo. Like dude. No. We don't want to see your junk.

"OKAY ANYBODY WANT TO BE CAPT-"

"I NOMINATE PERCY!" Connor yells. I smile and give him a fist bump.

"Okay... Anybody else."

"Luke." A less enthusiastic voice says. Ethan Nakamura, Luke's _best friend. _

"OKAY BOYS! 100 FREE!"

I step up onto the block, pulling my goggles onto my eyes, not before winking at Annabeth. Giving me another death glare from Luke.

"TAKE YOUR MARKS!"

I bent down into starting position. Leaning back, my fingers pressed against the edge of the starting block. I took a deep breath, relaxing my tense muscles. Coach lifted his whistle to his mouth and blew against the cool metal sending the shrill sound throughout the aquarium. I pushed off and slid into the cool water, I pulled through the water. Each stroke was harder than before, my lungs gasped for air as I pushed off the wall. I didn't even look to where Luke was. I just swam as hard as I could. I pressed into the wall, my fingers grazed the metal that separates land from water.

"TIME!" Coach yells.

I turn my head to the clock.

"OH MY GODS!" Coach exclaims, pulling me out of the water. "PERCY MY BOY! THAT WAS 3 SECONDS AWAY FROM AN OLYMPIAN RECORD!"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"YES! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!" He claps me on the back and I look up at the stands. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Travis, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf and Travis all stand up on the bleachers, screaming "GO PERCY!" and laughing light-heartedly.

Luke climbs out of the water, anger streaked down his face, he turns to the stands and glares at Annabeth. Then to me, also giving me a death glare. If he thought he looked attractive... He did not.

I look over at the girls side of the pool, they divided the swim team into two parts, girls and boys. Rachel and Drew were in the water cheering me on. I tried not to gag. Rachel made the captain of the girls swim team.

* * *

"How bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Luke slams me into the lockers.

"What?"

"Where are you getting. Your juice."

I look from left to right. What is he talking about.

"I don't buy my groceries."

"Okay listen here, Rich Boy," He jabs my in the chest. "you are going to tell me what it is you're buying and whom you are buying it from because there is no way you are kicking ass like that without some chemical boost."

Steroids.

"Oh you mean steroids. I'm not on steroids. Are you on steroids?"

He sighs and pinches his nose. "And stay away from Annabeth!"

"We're just friends."

He pushes me up against the lockers, holding the collar of my jacket. "Friends my ass."

He let's go of my shirt and walks toward the football field.

* * *

**POV Annabeth **

"Hey." I lean back against the lockers as Luke comes into view.

"Don't _hey_ me." He scowls and brushes past me.

"Luke." He ignores me. "Luke!"

He turns around, his eyes blazing. "What do you want?" His voice was slow and soft. And incredibly scary.

"What's wrong?"

He scoffs and pushes me up against the lockers. "You know what's wrong? My girlfriend is being a total slut and flirting with another guy!"

His hand was around my wrists, pining me to the lockers. His face was close to mine, my breath started to shallow as his hand tightened around my wrists. I could feel the skin starting to bruise.

"Luke," I whisper. "you're hurting me."

He releases his grip but shoves me to the ground. My head hit the back of the lockers. _Damn that's going to hurt tomorrow._

He laughs and walks off.

I look around to see if anybody saw us. Nope. Of course.

* * *

"Black or blue?" Piper holds up the two sports bras.

"I don't care." I rub the insides of my wrists.

"Hey are you okay?" She grabs my hands, examining the bruises. "Oh my gods, what happened?"

I pull my hands away. "Nothing."

"Don't shit with me Annabeth."

"Nothing. Leave it at that." I quickly change into the black tank top and short, lacing up my Nikes. Piper looks at me like she wants to say something, but quickly dismisses it and changes.

"Well..." she hooks her arm with mine. "Let's go."

We walk out together, she started to skip and I tried to look as bored as possible. But it was kinda hard considering I had a cheery girl on my arm.

We continue to walk out onto the track, it surrounded the large football field, where today, they were having track tryouts and football tryouts at the same time.

Piper turned to the football field and waved to probably Jason and I turned to the bleachers, looking for Thalia or Luke... or Percy. Why the hell am I looking for Luke? Why the hell am I looking for Percy?

"LETS GO MY BITCHES!" Someone screams from the stands.

"Thalia! Language!" Coach Henderson scolds.

I smile to myself and wave at the black haired girl. She flipped me off.

Coach Henderson was a tall lady with brown hair and pale skin, she is the coach of the girls swim team, track team, figure skating and volleyball. And Coach Hedge is the coach of the boys swim team, football team, soccer and wrestling.

They were like brother and sister... except for the fact that Coach Henderson was a foot taller than Coach Hedge.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! DO A COUPLE LAPS TO WARM UP!"

I look towards Piper, who was still staring at Jason. I scoff. "C'mon Pretty Girl. Let's go."

She whips her head towards me as soon as she hears Pretty Girl, she huffs and sprints off. Me following her every step.

* * *

**POV Thalia**

"You're a dick." I mutter. Nico's hand traveled up my thigh, making me slap it whenever he got close to the destination. Percy and Connor sat next to us, looking very uncomfortable. Luke walked up to the bleachers, sitting down next to slut one and slut two. According to Annabeth, Luke is sweet and nice and shit like that, but the scowl on his face said otherwise. His glare was fixed on Annabeth.

"GO ANNABETH!" Percy cheers. Luke whipped his head around and glared at Percy, I stared at the two teenage boys.

_Tension..._

"GO ANNABETH!" I cheer, trying to attract the attention away from Percy. Luke whips his head toward me. Seriously dude, I'm her friend.

"What are you looking at?" I hiss.

"Don't bother with her." Slut one says, grabbing his arm.

"Where's everybody?" Percy whispers.

"Clairesse and Chris are getting ready for wrestling, Travis is getting Katie water and all that shit."

"You say shit a lot." He states.

"Hell yeah I do."

* * *

"Hey." Annabeth jogs over to us.

"Hey yourself."

She huffs, annoyed.

"Oh chill Little Orphan Annie."

"Oh, my god."

She starts to rub her wrists, looking from Luke back down at her hands. I grab one of her hands, purple marks coated the insides of her wrists.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! What did you do?"

"Nothing." She pulls her hand from my grasp. "It's nothing."

I put my hands on my hips and give her my best _'don't give me that shit'_ look.

"She said it was nothing, Pine Cone Face." Percy interjects.

I whip my head towards the raven haired teenager. "Call me that again and I'll give you a face full of pine cones." I threaten jabbing him in the chest. He gives me his famous Percy Jackson douchebag smirk.

"C'mon slut, we have to get to my volleyball tryouts." I throw my arm over Annabeth's shoulder. "Ew. Nevermind, you stink. Take a shower." I remark.

"Yea, yea. C'mon Pipes!" She yells at Piperlicious **(I know.) **

I look around the empty field. "Where the hell is she?"

"Right here." Percy says, looking awkwardly at his feet.

"Whoa Jason!" Nico exclaims, also looking at his feet.

"Why the hell is everybody looking at their feet?"

Annabeth snorts. "They're underneath the bleachers. Idiot."

I look underneath the bleachers and sure enough Piper and Jason are making out.

"EW! OH GOD! BIG SISTER! DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! IMAGES! CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! OH GOD! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE."

* * *

**POV Annabeth**

I run my fingers along the guitar strings. Three days. That's all it took for my life to get so fucked up. Music was my escape, every day of high school I would come to the auditorium during break, I would sing and dance and escape. The auditorium was empty during break. Like what type of nerd would spend their break practicing music? Her name's Annabeth so shut up.

I take a deep breath and flip open the pages of my small notebook, placing it on the music stand.

Each note I sang had to mean something. If it didn't, I wouldn't call it music.

**You and I One Direction (I Know! I love them soooo much!)**

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white _

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other _

_Tight_

_Like us_

_Did they ever_

_Fight _

_Like us_

_You an- _

The soft clatter of the doors opening interrupts me.

"Shit." I mutter, grabbing my bag and running out the backstage exit.

* * *

"I want pizza!" Thalia whines.

"We already ordered babe. It will be here soon." Nico attempts to calm the crazy mess that is Thalia. He fails and gets hit in the face.

Percy laughs. "At least we don't have to do homework."

"Annabeth probably did tomorrows."

"Hey!" I feign hurt.

"Is it that time of the month?" Percy teases. Bad move.

I swear her eyes turned red.

"Run." I whisper to Percy.

He takes off sprinting, Thalia following closely behind.

The doorbell rings and before any of us can react Thalia sprints to the door.

"Thalia? Who's there?" I ask.

"Not the pizza." She grumbles sitting down on the couch.

I sigh and open the door.

"HEY ANNIE!" Connor yells.

I sigh. "Come on in everybody."

Clairesse, Chris, Katie, Connor, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper, Leo, blonde girl. LEO?!

"OH MY GODS LEO!" I shriek throwing myself into his arms.

"Hey Anna!"

I pull away. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad's company moved back here. They didn't like Alaska very much."

"Who's this?" I ask, gesturing to the blonde girl.

" Calypso this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Calypso, my girlfriend."

My mouth drops. "Girlfriend?! Finally!"

The girl chuckles. "Nice to meet you Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you too." The doorbell rings again. "That's the pizza, make yourselves comfortable."

I stride over to the door and get the pizza, Thalia's on me in two seconds.

* * *

"OKAY! WE HAVE NARROWED IT DOWN TO TWO MOVIES!" Percy yells extravagantly. "Insidious chapter two. Perks of being a wallflower."

"Insidious. I don't do chick flicks." Thalia votes.

"Nooooooo! Horror movies are scary!" Silena shrieks.

"It's okay, you ladies need a big strong man to take care of you." Leo says, flexing his non-existent muscles.

I snort. "Let me know if you see any, Percy and Connor are in desperate need."

"Wow Annabeth. I'm truly hurt." Percy feigns hurt.

"So insidious it is." He says popping the DVD into the player.

* * *

An hour later I'm stuck inbetween Percy and Connor because apparently I need two men to take of me. And they don't have girlfriends so.

I started to feel more tired every minute and I soon found myself leaning against Percy's shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist and I nuzzle closer to his chest.

"Thanks Persassy." I mutter before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**GOOD CHAPTER! GOOD!  
REVIEW EVERYBODY! I WILL BE POSTING MOST LIKELY ON JULY 17!  
I'M GOING ONTO A PLANE AND WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO SO STAY TUNED**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS  
ARE FEELING! AND THEY ARE NOT DEMIGODS. JUST TO CLARIFY. **

LIVE LOVE LAUGH REVIEW! ~PIRATE PRINCESS JACKIE

PS. CHECK OUT MY PROFILE I WILL BE POSTING SPOILERS ON MY INSTAGRAM!


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Annabeth**

I snuggled closer to his chest. Chest? God damn it. First of all, Percy and me are not necessarily cuddling, it was just an accident. I was unconscious and I will deny everything. I groan. I called him freaking Persassy. I meant to call him Perseus, but I was basically high on popcorn and M&Ms. I try to sneak out without disturbing sleeping Percy. Unfortunately, he tightens his grip on my waist. I groan again, but my eyes flicker to our position. His arms were fastened around my waist, our legs were tangled together. And my hands... one on his pecs and the other on his…rock…hard…abs.

"God damn. You could grate cheese on this thing." I mutter.

Percy let out a small laugh.

"You're awake?" I hiss, pulling my hands away. Goddamn it, I really need to know when he's sleeping.

"I've never tried cheese but after you could lick whipped cream off of them."

"You're unbelievable." I try to shove him, but his back was to the couch so I basically pushed myself onto the floor. I quickly stand up and brush imaginary dust off of my shorts.

"They are, aren't they." He smirks.

I scoff and attempt to push him again, but he grabs my wrists before I can make contact.

The pressure jolts through my hands, making me yelp. Stupid Luke.

He immediately removes his hands. "Oh my gods Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." I say while cradling my wrists.

"Let me see."

"No, I'm fine."

I really wasn't. Luke is a pretty strong guy, every time I moved my hands I felt a sharp pain in my wrists.

"Annabeth." He starts.

"Percy." I retort.

He looks at me like 'let me see your goddamn hands'. I sigh and put my wrist in his hands. I smile as he kisses the inside of my wrist. I almost laugh at how cheesy this is.

"Does it hurt?"

I shrug.

"I'll go get some ice."

"You don't have t-" I protest.

He interrupts. "I'll go get some ice." He says again, setting me down on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. I sat there looking at my bruised wrists, does this count as an abusive relationship? I bite my lip in frustration, not noticing the ice being pressed to my purple wrist. I flinch looking at the green-eyed boy. I'm not going to lie, Percy's pretty attractive, and then again, he's not my type.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" He pulls the ice away.

I shake my head, "No, it's just cold."

He cracks a smile. "Ice? Cold? Apocalypse!"

"That was a pretty good comeback. And it came from your mouth. Apocalypse right back at you!"

This was our relationship, teasing and laughing at each other.

"That's no way to speak to your best friend!"

Best friend?

"I've known you for three days you psycho! You're not my best friend."

He puts his hand to his heart in mock pain. "I am hurt Annabeth! All this time I thought I was your best friend! You used me! How could you?"

I smirk wickedly. "Don't forget that I called you a psycho."

"Oh c'mon, I'm your best friend."

"You're my friend, I'll give you that."

"Nope, I'm your best friend."

I scoff at how stupid this is. Percy Jackson. Lead singer of the hottest band in America. Arguing with me. About him being my best friend.

"You're a lot different then I expected." I laugh.

He smiles and puts one of his hands on my knees. "How did you expect me to be?"

"Well first of all I never expected to meet you, or Thalia, or Nico, or Jason... I guess I never thought I would be a part of your life." I shrug nervously.

"Were you one of those crazy fan girls that stalked my Instagram and twitter?"

I laugh. "No, I've followed your instagram and twitter, but I also did for the rest of the band, by the way, you post a lot of shirtless photos."

He puts his head into his hands in mock shame. "I've been meaning to delete those." He looks up at me again. "How did you expect me to be?" He asks again.

"A rude, egotistical, bad boy, who slept with any girl he sees. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean I've got the bad boy and egotistical part right, the rude part wrong, but I'm not sure on the man whore."

He seems pretty calm despite the fact that I called him a man whore. "Well Anna, don't believe everything the tabloids say."

"Well whom am I supposed to believe." I counter.

"One."

"What?"

"That's my number. One. I've only slept with one girl."

"Wow. You're not what I expected at all."

He smirks. "What's your number?"

I scoff. "We are not playing this game."

"What? I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

I press my lips together and fiddle with the bag of ice. "I never agreed to that."

"Well Annabeth, it's either you tell me or I throw you in the pool." He says, smiling mischievously.

"You wouldn't." I threaten.

He just shrugs and throws me over his shoulder, making me yelp and pound on his back.

"Perseus! I swear to god if you throw me in the water I will brutally kill you!"

He laughs at me and continues to the pool.

"Percy!" I yell again as he reached the water.

He laughs, shaking me. "Okay Anna, last chance. What's the number?"

"Never."

"Ohh, wrong answer."

I felt myself slip from his grasp, I grab onto his black shirt last minute, pulling him in with me. I clung to him as we both fell into the ice-cold water. I open my eyes cautiously, we were still in the water that's all I could tell, and everything was pretty blurry half from the water and half from my shitty vision. I tap onto Percy's shoulder, trying to get him to go up to the surface. He seems to get the idea and pushes up to the air.

"Can you swim?" He asks once we reach the surface.

I shrug. "Kinda."

"Kinda." He repeats, wrapping his arms around my waist to support me. "I could teach you."

"I know how to swim idiot, I just don't like water." I start to pull off my heavy, white jacket. Leaving me in an orange tank top and black athletic shorts.

"Well it's kinda cold so can we get the hell out of the water?"

He smiles cheekily. "Whatever you wish, milady."

* * *

"Question!" Thalia yells extravagantly, attracting many weird looks from strangers. Today she decided to walk with us because the boys were annoying as hell apparently. Bitch please, my hair is still wet from Percy's outburst. "Track captain? You or Pipes?"

"Obviously me." Piper and I say at the same time. She growls at me and I smirk at her.

"Ohhh. Competish. Care to make a little wager?"

I don't bet. "It's okay, I'm good."

"Okay, whatever you say," Thalia sings. She had a very pretty voice, no matter how much she tries to hide it. "Okay captain of the girls swim team?"

Piper and I groan,

"Rachel, surprisingly she's a pretty good swimmer, then again, she does sabotage any girl who is faster than her." I pick at my short fingernails, Rachel and I used to be friends. Key word; used. "She's such a witch."

Piper snorts and laughs. "More like bitch."

Thalia's eyes widen, her mouth turning into a creepy grin as she turns to face Piper. "I can't believe you're swearing already, they grow up so fast." Thalia wipes a fake tear and pulls Piper into a bone-crushing hug, making more people turn to look at the punk girl.

"You're so melodramatic." I roll my eyes at the two girls.

"Okay first of all, it's not called being melodramatic," Thalia starts. "Its called being FABULOUS! And second of all, race you!"

Thalia breaks into a sprint, running past unsuspecting pedestrians, knocking over their coffee and pencils and shit. I don't know, it's Thalia; I'm probably downplaying the casualties. Piper starts to sprint after her, apologizing to the angry New Yorkers and leaving me in the dust. Not to mention they left their bags at my feet, should I leave them and face the wrath of Thalia and Piper? Nope. I pick up their bags, slinging them over my shoulders. I start walking the grueling half-mile, I should start running to school.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turn to face a short bald man with a camera around his neck. Obviously paparazzi. Perks of being best friends with a pop star.

"Uh, yes?"

"Was that Thalia Grace?"

"Um, yes."

"And you are?"

So not cool with this conversation. How about I give you my credit card digits? Or maybe my social security number?

"I'm not allowed to give that information out to the press, now if you'll excuse me." I push past him, flicking some hair over my shoulders. I continue to walk away from the short, creepy man. I quicken my pace as I pass a dark alley. Who knows what happens in those things. Maybe I have an irrational fear for alleys but bad things always happen when there're around. And just at that moment, a hand presses against my shoulder. My instincts go into overdrive as I spin around and kick the person in the shin.

"Goddamn it Wise girl!"

I glare at the raven-haired teen, kneeling over his leg.

"Jesus Percy! I thought you were a rapist!" He gives me a strange look but quickly changes it when he sees my angry glare. "Now can we get out of this alley!"

He gives me a sarcastic grin. Oh boy. "Sure, once I can FEEL MY LEG AGAIN!"

"Yeah, rapist thing remember."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles limping past me. I don't know why he was so nice to me. We aren't even on the same social radar, not that I care about social stuff, then again I was not one of those crazy fan girls who responded a millisecond after Percy tweets. Although I do have a decent amount of respect for them, I can't move my fingers that fast.

Percy chuckles next to me. "I'll let you know before hand so you can be the first to respond to my tweet."

"Uh... What?"

"You were blabbing about crazy fan girls and tweeting and some other stuff."

I feel my face turn a shade of pink. Shit.

He just laughs again and takes two of the backpacks from my sore shoulders.

"Thanks." I mutter under my breath. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh yeah." He pulls a coffee thermos from his messenger bag. His bag was actually pretty cute with the little batman logo and the Spider-Man logo and Wonder Woman on there somewhere. "You left this." He holds out my coffee. Coffee. He brought me my coffee.

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

"It's your coffee and my arms getting kinda sore holding it out for you so could you please take it?" He was in a bow, arm extended holding out my precious coffee. I greedily grab it from his hands, taking a long sip. Ah. Coffee. Reminding us that nature controls you through coffee and food and stuff. I don't know where I'm going with this.

I turn back to the rock star teen, which is stretching his arms over his head, making the hem of his shirt lift up just a smidge, revealing his glorious abs. I never thought I would use the word glorious to describe someone's abs, but god his abs is glorious.

"Like what you see?" He says, snapping me out of perfect abs world.

"Meh, what about you?" I guess I become cocky and cool when flirting. Could be worse.

He smiles and then takes a sip of my coffee.

"Hey!"

"What? I brought it."

Point.

I pull him into a hug, which was kinda hard considering he had two backpacks around his back. Percy is the perfect height. Probably a good six inches apart, it may seem annoying at times, but when I hug him I can hear his heartbeat. And it just feels like I'm safe and protected. Hugging Luke is weird, my forehead bumps into his boney chin and I just end up with a bruise.

"What's this for?" Percy asks, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks." I smile. "For the coffee."

I look up at him. Dark aviator sunglasses covered his eyes and a blue Yankees hat covered his raven locks. Kinda like a disguise.

"No problem, I can't live without coffee in the morning so I just assumed."

"Seriously," I put my stern face on. "Thank you. You're a good friend Percy Jackson."

He smirks devishly. "Hmm. And as I remember you give all your friends kisses on the cheek."

Goddamn it Percy.

"Don't push it bub."

"Aw c'mon, I've been an angel all morning!"

I snort and shove him playfully. "So throwing me into a pool is angelic?"

"Okay, most of the morning, but I got your coffee, I woke Thalia up, I made you pancakes..."

I honestly didn't know he could cook, I laughed when he said he was going to make breakfast, but it was actually quite delicious. Nonetheless, he was good this morning. I can't help but think about why he was so interested in me. Was I a challenge for him to complete? Am I a rebound girl?

"Anna?" Percy snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Hmmm?"

"So..."

"Why are you wearing a disguise?" I change the topic.

"Paparazzi have been hounding me and I don't want them to hound you or Piper."

I roll my eyes. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, we're going to be late."

"Wise Girl!" He whines, removing his sunglasses.

"What?!"

"Please..." He gives me those goddamn Bambi eyes.

I sigh. Resistance was futile. "Fine," I grab the hat off of his head. "but I'm keeping this."

He snorts. "Fine by me, pucker up Princess."

"Very funny Jackson." I stand on my toes and press my lips firmly to his cheek. After a couple moments I pull away, waiting for his reaction.

"Not as satisfying as I thought it would be." He says with a big smile.

"Hilarious. Now let's go."

He just smiles wider and takes another sip of my coffee.

"Percy!"

"Wise Girl!" He retorts with the Percy Jackson smirk.

"You're a jackass."

"Because I drank your coffee?"

"No because you threw me in a pool, by the way I will get you back."

"Oh shit." He takes off running, me right on his tail.

* * *

"Head down."

Percy pulls the hat down so nobody can see my face.

"Why?" I whisper, grabbing onto Percy's arm so I don't fall.

"Paparazzi."

Day two. Paparazzi still surrounded the school, trying to take pictures of the famous Percy Jackson. And I guess, me.

Beck stood at the doorway, blocking the way.

"Why is Beck here?"

"He's my personal body guard.

"Percy, Annabeth." Beck nods as we get through the doors.

Silena rushes up to us, balancing papers on a folder. "Percy! I have your outfits planned the Halloween concert, your father booked some type of radio interview for you and you guys have to write more songs for your album."

"Assistant?" I ask.

She nods. "And stylist, started out as a summer job."

Silena smiles and hands Percy his schedule for the week. "Lose this and I will cut you."

"Aye captain."

I snort. "Of course you have to make sailor jokes, Seaweed Brain."

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "C'mon wise girl, let's see if you got captain."

* * *

"I can't see crap!" I angrily hit Percy's back.

"Ow."

Lucky. Why do boys have to be so damn tall? I try to peek over Percy's shoulder, no luck. He being the douche he is, decided to stand in front of me so now I can't see if I got team captain or not.

"Did I get captain?"

He shrugs.

"Dude. You're like 10 feet tall, look."

He snickers, "Get on my back."

"What?"

"You heard me, I can't find it so you look for it yourself. I am 10 feet tall right?"

I snort and jump onto his back, my legs hurt slightly, but no pain no gain.

"You okay?" Percy asks when he notices my legs stiffen.

"Perfect." I scan my eyes over the large sheet. Being dyslexic and all, I have a small problem with words.  
"Captain! Yes!"

Percy laughs and puts his hands on the back of my thighs.

"How could you not see that?"

"I'm dyslexic too, Annabeth."

"Oh. I forgot."

He laughs again and starts to walk to our first class.

"Hey, question. Are you going to get off?"

I shake my head. "Nope, my legs hurt and I'm tired."

I can see the gears turning in his head.

"Hmm... Legs hurt... Tired... Did someone have some late night activities?"

Idiot.

"Gods, I slept with you last night dummy."

Okay, bad wording on my part.

Percy stops abruptly. "Are you sure? I mean... I would've remembered that an-"

"Next to you idiot! I slept next to you! Did you forget the part where we fell asleep on the couch?"

"Oh. Right. I'm gonna keep walking now."

"Yea you do that Seaweed Brain." I stifle a laugh and bury my head in the crook of his neck. I could literally feel the smile on his face. "Stop smiling idiot."

"Luke's glaring at us."

I smile and bring my mouth to his ear. "Let him." I say before planting another kiss on his cheek. I could feel Luke's anger from a mile away.

"Aren't you kinda his girlfriend?"

I shrug. "I don't want to be anymore so it's okay, he's not the greatest boyfriend in the world. He's done much worse that those bruises."

"He did that? Did he touch you?"

Percy's voice was low and quiet. Kinda scary. And kinda hot.

"Not in the way you think but yeah, he's hurt me, I guess I've been caught up in the perfect image of Luke being my dream guy."

"Dream guy huh?"

I nod. "Dream guy."

"Well I've got news for you Wise Girl." He sets me down next to my desk. "Dream guys are overrated."

I nod. "Overrated."

* * *

"Okay class dismissed for lunch break, except for Annabeth and Percy."

I look over my shoulder to see Percy staring right back at me. I glare at him as if to say 'what did you do?'

He just shrugs and walks to the front of the class as the other students file out.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis?" I ask taking a spot next to Percy.

"Are you pregnant?"

What the hell?

Percy turns his head and looks at me with his mouth open.

"Um... No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Mr. Blofis."

Percy looks back and forth between the two of us. "What do I have to do with this conversation?!"

Mr. Blofis smiles. "Did you have sex with Annabeth?"

I turn to Percy, giving him the same open mouth look.

"No!" We both yell at the same time.

"Hey, I'm just checking. With all the press going around you can never be too su-"

"Press?" Percy interrupts.

Mr. Blofis looks surprised. "You guys haven't seen the pictures?"

"Pictures?" Percy takes the words right out of my mouth.

Mr. Blofis just shakes his head and laughs. "Look up Percy Jackson's Mystery Girl. Well you guys have to get to lunch, see ya!" Mr. Blofis ushers us out the door and slams it behind us.

"What the hell was that?"

Percy lets out a deep breath. "No freaking clue."

"How do we get in these situations?"

"Sexy, rock god perks."

I snort. He was a sexy rock god, but I'm not going to let him know that. "Good one Percy."

"I know you're thinking It."

"How would you know?"

"Because Anna," he leans closer. "I'm your best friend."

I smile and shake my head. "We'll see pop star."

_Percy Jackson spotted! _

_ At seven am Percy Jackson was roaming the streets, obviously going to school right? Wrong! He was meeting up with a girl. Is this a new love relationship for Percy fans? We all know how the last one ended and it was not pretty. Is this anonymous girl Percy's rebound? Or is she something real? This blonde beauty was seen walking with our pop star, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. In which she stole his hat and raced to school, how cute. Later on at the school they were seen together, she was holding onto his arm still wearing his hat, we have not gotten any info on who this mystery girl is, hell we haven't even gotten a picture of her. One of our reporters got into the school, just in time to snap a picture of the couple, once again being romantic. Our blonde babe was being piggy backed by our heartthrob Hottie, giving him another kiss. Although we almost had an insider interview with her 'boyfriend', Luke Castellan, but sadly Percy's bodyguard got to him before we did. So is it true? We have heard many rumors about the couple, this girl is supposedly pregnant with Percy's child, but that could be another rumor. I mean Percy wouldn't be one to get a girl knocked up. Leave your comments and any info you have on his mystery girl. We want more Percy! This is Celebrity Lookout, bringing you the fastest gossip. _

_ - Stella Robertson _

"Bull." I re read the article again. "This is complete bull!"

"Calm down Annabeth, they're just tabloids. Gossip."

"You're used to it, I'm not."

He laughs. "Annabeth. I'm so not used to it. You just learn to get over it." Percy leads me to the cafeteria. "Let's eat, I'm starving."

"Of course you are."

"And you say we can't be best friends."

I laugh and follow him into the food line, at least 100 pair of eyes looks at us. "I guess they aren't used to seeing you yet."

He chuckles. "Annabeth, they aren't looking at me. They're looking at you."

Cue tomato red face.

I quickly walk to my table after getting my food.

"So Annie, any morning sickness?" Thalia teases as I sit down.

"Shut it." Percy says for me taking a seat next to me.

"Feisty." Nico joins in.

I snort. "I can't believe you guys read It."

"Well when Luke came up to us and asked us if you were pregnant we had to read it!" Piper protests.

I roll my eyes and turn to face the person who tapped on my shoulders.

"Hey Annie, can we talk?" Luke asks.

"Just call if you need me." Percy whispers. I just nod and follow Luke to the entrance of the cafeteria, closing the doors.

"What do you need?"

"You kissed Percy today."

Obviously. Kinda all over the Internet.

"On the cheek."

"So, you still kissed Percy. You were on his back and you're knocked up-"

"First of all, I'm not pregnant, I didn't have sex with Percy and I'm done with this conversation." I start to turn, but he grabs my wrist, making me yelp.

"I just feel like you're being taken away from me. Show me you love me Annabeth. Just show me and I forgive you." He kisses me, hard. I wanted to spit in disgust.

I screamed against his mouth, trying to get anybody to stop him.

Luke pulls away, his eyes blazing. He removes his hand from my wrists, giving me momentary relief. I look up at him, he's no longer my dream guy. Not even close. A white pain pulsed in my cheek, I lift my hand to cradle the part he slapped. But in a second flat he was pinned to the wall.

"What the hell! You can't hit a girl you son of a bitch, she's amazing and you are a pathetic low life. You don't deserve her. You never did. I should kill you-"

His eyes were blazing, similar to Luke's, but they were to protect me. Not to hurt me.

"Percy, stop."

"But he hurt you."

"Just let the school handle it. Okay?" I shakily stand to my feet.

"Yeah, rich boy, leave me alone." Luke taunts.

Percy grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the table.

"Percy wait." I say, looking at Luke. I march straight up to him, glaring at him. "If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." I felt my fist tighten and a searing anger swell in my chest. I look up at the boy who hurt me for the past six months. And I did the only thing that came to my mind. I punched him. I do not recommend punching anything, it seems all-fine in the movies but in real life it hurts like a bitch. "If you didn't get the clue, we're done."

"Badass." Percy comments when I walk to the table.

"Why the hell is there a handprint on your cheek?" Thalia practically screams.

"Luke." This is what easy life should be. Simple and sweet. Not complicated and brutal.

"I'm going to kill that nasty bastard." Thalia has two attack modes, 'I'm mad at you for doing that so I'm going to hurt you' in that mode she screams and yells , then there's the one where he voice is low and scary. I call it 'You're dead motherfucker'. I've seen her in that mode once in my life, after a huge fight with her father she just sat and ripped pillows to shreds.

"Thalia. I'm okay. Try not to attract too much attentio-"

"Hey! Stupid teachers!" She screams. This is a new attack mode, combining 'I'm mad at you for doing that so I'm going to hurt you' and 'you're dead motherfucker'. And it was scary as hell. She climbs onto our table, kicking food everywhere and stomping her boot clad feet. "My best friend was just assaulted! And what are you doing? Eating your freaking food! What type of teachers are you? Get your butts up and suspend Luke Castellan! For the love of god."

I bang my head against the table, just so done.

I hate being the lightening. You can see me, but you can't hear me. I want to be both. Thunder and lightening. Maybe with some help, I can be a perfect storm.

Percy rubs soothing circles on my back. And brushes my hair away from the food.

"Thanks." I murmur.

"What are friends for?"

Yes because all friends do this. They save you from your abusive boyfriend then brush your hair off of food that your other friend stomped on. Comepletely normal. That was sarcasm.

Thalia continued her rant and huffed, saying something about 'screwing school' and sprinting out the door. Nico sighs and follows her, leaving Piper, Jason, Connor, Silena and Beck. I use this time to look at the surroundings. Leo, Grover, Juniper, Clairesse, Chris, Katie and Travis sat at the table next to us. One day we will find a table big enough for all of us, they're my best friends. Maybe not Nico or Jason, but Percy has found his way into the gray zone. And honestly, he's a little lost.

"Wanna get out of here?" Percy whispers.

"And go where?"

"Well we have an hour left of the break, I could buy you a cookie or something and we could go for a walk in the park next door."

I sigh. I really want a cookie. "Sure."

* * *

I sit on the edge of the fountain, munching away on the large chocolate chip cookie Percy bought me.

"What's your mom like?"

"I love her. A lot. I lived with her until I was 10 that are when my dad showed up and brought me to his world. I visit my mom as much as I can, but it's hard. Sometimes I wish my life was normal." He says with a sad smile.

"You're living your dream! I wish I could do that."

He laughs. "This isn't my dream. It's my fathers, I like singing, I like having fans, and I don't like having every part of my life controlled." He sighs into his hands before looking up at me. "What's your dream?"

"I rule the world and Luke's chained to a rock."

"That sounds pretty good to me, but what's your real dream?"

"Well Mr. Jackson, you'll have to stick around to find out." I lift my eyebrows waiting for his response.

"Good thing I don't plan on leaving." We're silent for a moment. "Do you sing?"

I look at the ground. "Nope, no singing. At all. I do a little song writing, play some instruments, but anything that has to do with a stage I'm out."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You just lied, you look at the ground when you aren't being truthful."

How the hell did he figure that out?  
"Maybe a little singing okay, but I have major stage fright. Only one person has ever heard me sing and it's a teacher." I ramble.

"Well I'm happy to be number two now sing."

"Nope."

"Why not?" He whines.

"You'll have to stick around to hear Me."

"Hmm. I'll let it go for now, if I get a bite of your cookie."

My baby!

"Fine." I reluctantly hand over the large cookie. "But don't eat a lot."

"Yeah yeah." He says taking a bite out of it. He makes a face. "So not worth five bucks." He throws it over his shoulder and into the fountain.

That jackass.

I look at him with my mouth agape.

"Oh were you going to eat that?"

"Uh duh!" I smack him on the back of his head.

"Oh. Okay."  
Percy stands up and slips his jacket off.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I ask as he unties his shoes.

"I'm getting your cookie. Duh, you're supposed to be the smart one."

"You don't have t-" I start but it was too late. Percy had already fallen into the fountain. He pops up, a soggy cookie in his hand.

"Are you serious?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips.

"I never joke about cookies."

"Percy, I'm not going to eat that anymore."

He pouts and trudges out of the water. I use this time to admire how his black t shirt sticks to him so deliciously. He disposes of the ruined cookie and sits next to me, his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"What now?"

"Oh you know, just going for a swim!" Before I can comprehend what's happening I'm slung over Percy's wet shoulder.

"Perseus Jackson, this is the second time today you've done this!" I yell as I fall into the water.

"Mmmm, but I think you kinda like it." Percy splashes me.

"I like being thrown into the water?" I splash him back.

"I think you like having a guy as your best friend,"

"You aren't my best friend you crazy psycho!" I tackle him, making both of us fall back into the water. We wrestle for a bit, making water splash over the fountain. He ends up pinning me, I still struggle against his strong grip.

"Say you concede."

"Never." I growl.

He smirks. "Well, we have about a half hour before classes start again, so concede or we will have a absent on your perfect record."

Damn weaknesses.

"I concede." I mumble.

"What was that?" Percy smirks again.

"Percy Jackson, if you don't get off of me I will shove my f-."

He gets off of me, frightened. "Good enough."

I wring water from my shirt and throw my backpack over my shoulder. My eyesight is a little blurry so I assume my contacts fell out in the water. Figures. I rummage through my backpack, searching for my silver glasses case. I hate my glasses. I have a deep hatred for the big geeky frame and how they make me look like a nerd. Nothing's wrong with being a nerd, I'm a nerd, I just prefer to look less like a nerd.

"Percy!" I whine.

"Hmm." He smartly replies while putting his shoes back on.

"Hurry up, you took longer than I did."

"Calm down, we still have- what's on your face?"

"Glasses. Keep up Seaweed Brain."

"They're cute."

I snort. "They're nerdy."

"I like nerdy."

I roll my eyes. He just smiles and throws his leather jacket at me.

"What's this for?" I question the black jacket.

"You're shirt's see through." He replies nonchalantly and starts walk to school.

"Pervert!" I yell and slide the jacket onto my shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't have to give you the jacket."

Point.

"Stupid Percy Jackson. Stupid sea scented jacket. Stupid pretty eyes." I mumble trying to catch up with his quick strides.

He smiles at my incoherent words and I punch him in the shoulder. "Get your head out of the gutter, Jackson."

** POV Percy **

"You've said that to me before."

"What?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Jackson. You don't remember."

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Well, Thals was at camp and I was talking to her on the phone, then you came in and gave me advice on my love life…"

_"Thalia, I want to tell her I love her, but I don't know if she'll say it back." _

_"Look, I don't have enough experience with this type of shit. Figure it out." _

_"Thalia!" _

_"Percy!" _

_"Hey Thals! I was thinking we could go to the beach-Who are you talking to?" A faint voice says in the background. _

_"My idiot cousin, Jackson." Thalia replies, using my fake name. _

_"Well hurry up because we have a curfew!" _

_"Try giving him relationship advice! He's stupider than a rock!" _

_"Hey!" I interject their conversation. _

_"Jackson!" The other voice says loudly into the phone. _

_"Ow! You blew my eardrums out!" _

_"Sorry kid-" _

_"I'm the same age as you." _

_"Don't care. What's your problem kid?" _

_"Who are you? And where's Thalia?" I ask forcefully. _

_"I'm Annabeth. You can call me Anna of you want, I don't let many people shorten my name so you're luck kid. And Thalia is changing into her bathing suit. Now what's your girl trouble kid?" _

_Good enough for me. Surprisingly, I felt comfortable talking to Annabeth._

_"Well I'm dating this girl and I think I'm in love with her, should I tell her?" _

_"Depends. How long have you been dating?" _

_"A month maybe?" _

_"Nope. You're only like 15, your relationship will probably last, if you're lucky, a year of so. If you guys are still together when she turns 16 then tell her. Get your head out of the gutter, Jackson!" _

_"Thanks. I think." _

_"Did Annabeth just bore you to death?" Thalia interrupts yelling into my ear. _

_"I gave him intellectual facts and advice, not bored to death!"_

_"Yeah yeah, Jackson dude, you're on speaker." Thalia informs. _

_"What does Annabeth look like?" I ask. _

_"Oh she's hot! Blonde hair, tan bod, pretty eyes- woah! Nice boobs Annie!" _

_"Shut it pinecone face!" Annabeth retorts. _

_"Pinecone face?" I question._

_"They made me lick a pine cone." _

_"Gross. Well I've got to go, make sure you send pictures." _

_"I'll send you a picture of Annabeth right now!" _

_"Thalia! I'm trying to change! Stop taking photos of me." Annabeth screams from the background._

_I laugh. "Bye guys!" I hang up the photo, thinking about Annabeth's advice. _

"No way!"

"Yes way! I still have the pictures!"

Her jaw drops. "What?!"

"Er. Yeah. iCloud and everything." I mumble. "If it makes you feel any better; the bikini was nice."

Shouldn't have said that. Oh well. Too late.

She turns to me slowly and punches me in the shoulder. Hard.

"Look… There's Thalia… Well I've got to get to class.. Bye!" But before I can't sprint in the opposite direction, Annabeth grabs the collar of my shirt and stomps angrily to Thalia.

* * *

**POV Annabeth **

I like the pool.

It's calm and relaxed and usually quiet, with the occasional Coach Hedge outbursts. I usually studied or read books. The track, football and girls swim teams all have free period during the boys swim practice and vise versa. Tuesday's were especially quiet; the boy's swim team did conditioning so it was usually just the water and me. Today was different. It was almost like there was tension… Or some strange, creepy feeling that someone was watching me. Maybe I'm just paranoid from the movie. I turn back to my book for two seconds before it's ripped out of my hands.

"Hello, _Book Virgin._"

"Rachel. Drew. What do you guys want?"

"That's no way to talk to us, _Annie_." Rachel sneers.

"Whatever _Red._ What do you want?"

She growls. "I want you to stop! You got Luke suspended! Stole the article that was supposed to be about _me_! And you are flirting with my _future husband_!"

I snort. "He's not your anything."

"Just stay away from him!"

"Kinda hard when I'm living with him." I murmur.

"WHAT!?"

Drew glares at me. "She's stressing! You made her stress! She's going to start breaking out!"

"Drew. Get me a warm towel."

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever Rachel."

"No! You're not allowed to talk to me like that! You will tell the press that Percy is dating _me!_"

"Hmm? How bout a 'no'."

"I will make your life hell!"

I shake my head and smile sarcastically. "You already are."

At first her face is as red as her hair, but then she looks up at me and smiles devishly. The same smile Percy gives me before he pisses me off. Rachel grabs my glasses and quickly walks towards the pool. I would be lying if I said that seeing her attempt to run wasn't funny.

"Rachel, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

"Well get them your self!" She screams. Her shrill voice echoes through the pool. She throws my glasses underneath the lifeguard tower, making sure to leave small scratches on the surface. I groan and duck underneath the tower, I was about three inches too tall.

I pity life guards. They have to sit in the sun all day, watching people have fun. I understand it is a necessary safety precaution, lifeguards are a little bit like police men… Or fire men. They all save lives, life guard's just a little smaller portion.

I vainly try to rub the scratches off of my glasses. No luck. I have to buy brand new ones now. Thanks Rachel.

I stand up hastily. Dark spots cloud my vision as I bang my head against the concrete platform. I slip into the water, falling into a black abyss.

* * *

Drowning isn't fun. I don't recommend it.

At first it feels like you're just holding your breath, then it progresses. Progresses from bad to pure hell. You slowly feel like you're insides are burning to ashes, then your throat turns as dry as the Sahara Desert. Mainly it's not calm and peaceful as death is supposed to be. No white light. Just darkness.

I remember when I was little, I asked my teacher why we couldn't breathe underwater if there was oxygen in water. I got a strange look, mainly because I was five.

My head is still fuzzy and I still can't feel my arms. It's kinda like I'm outside of my body, looking at me drowning. It's kinda depressing. I'm already too fucked up to fix. I learned a long time ago not to fix broken people, you might cut yourself on the shattered pieces. At first I thought it was just advice, now I'm the broken person. I can't let anybody close enough to hurt me.

My mind goes blank. And my vision fades to a complete darkness.

It's for the best.

_Annabeth wake up!_

* * *

Let's add raging headache to the list of _sucky things about drowning. _Oh and don't forget the group of people surrounding you while you puke water out. Oh and one of those people is Percy Jackson. Fan fucking tactic.

"Next time my lips are on yours you better be conscious." Percy says when I finish.

Oh my gods. Did Percy give _me _CPR?

"Who said there would be a next time, Seaweed Brain?"

"STOP FLIRTING!" Connor yells.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks, completely ignoring Connor.

"Peachy. How are you?"

"GOD STOP FLIRTING ALREADY, YOU HORMONAL TEENAGE ASSES!"

"Connor, get Annabeth and icepack." Coach Hedge says, backing everyone away from me.

"Thanks Conny!" I yell after him, smiling when I hear the flow of profanities rushing from his mouth.

Percy smiles. A real genuine smile, not a cocky one, not a sarcastic one. One that made me feel comfortable, as comfortable as you can get after nearly dying.

I start to sit up, but the increased pounding headache is making me rethink my decision. Percy seems to notice and pulls me into his arms, at first I thought it was a hug, but I'm starting to think there was another reason.

"Why does it feel like there's an ulterior motive to this hug?"

"Your shirt's see-through again." He murmurs into my hair.

"Fantastic." I bury my head into his chest, avoiding the hormonal looks I'm getting from many of the boys.

"Here's a towel, Anna!" Leo cheerfully pushes past everyone and throws a towel at my face. Which Percy caught and wrapped it around my shoulders. "By the way Annie. That blue bra is a pretty color."

"Shut it Valdez!" Percy yells for me.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" Coach Hedge asks, kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. My head hurts like a bitch, but I'm fine."

"Do you need an ambulance?"

"No!" I yell harshly. "I mean, no thanks."

Coach Hedge looks somewhat shocked. "Um. Okay. Percy you can take her home, bed rest only or you will have an F in this class."

Percy looks up from my hair. "Coach, this isn't a clas-"

"I swear to god Jackson. If you say another word you _will _get an F."

Percy nods and starts to help me up.

Rephrase.

Lift me up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper.

"Carrying you. Duh. Now shut up and make sure your towel is covering you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Is that good?"

"Yes Percy you tucked me in fine."

He lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just I saw you fall and then you weren't breathing and I kept giving you CPR and your boobs probably hurt, sorry about that by the way, but then you started breathing again then you puked water an-"

"I know Percy. I was there."

He laughs again and lies down on the covers next to me. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, I'm fine and it wasn't your fault."

"Annabeth. You almost died."

"I have a couple times. I'm used to it."

"Nobody should be used to almost dying.

I smile. "Well I'm special."

"I know you are."

Cue blush.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screams through the house.

"IN HERE!" I scream back.

Exactly two seconds later a black blur comes flying towards us, tackling Percy and me.

"Don't almost die again." She whispers, crying into my shoulder. Thalia. Crying? I rub her back and look at Percy like 'who the fuck is this?'

He smiles. "I'm gonna make soup for Anna, want some Thals?"

She mumbles incoherent words into my shirt.

Percy smiles once again and walks out the door, leaving me with emotional Thalia.

"I'm okay Thalia. Just relax."

"You don't understand! You're one of my bestest friends in the entire world. I would die if you died!"

"But I didn't die! See! I'm fine! You're just worried for nothing."

She shoots up and starts pacing the large room. "I'm worried for nothing! How do you think I felt when Nico ran up to me yelling 'Annabeth's dying!' I felt fucking terrible! You are an insufferable, arrogant, smartass, sarcastic, attractive, big headed, humble, modest, most absolutely perfect ass person I have ever met!"

Okay so that was the worst backhanded insult ever. She insults me five times and compliments me four. The ratio doesn't add up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I angrily shout.

"It means you are too thick headed to realize anything! You try so hard to dislike Percy but you can't because you ar-"

"I'm guessing this is a bad time." Percy stood in the doorway with two bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"No. It's fine. Thalia's leaving."

Thalia grumbles angrily and slams the door.

"Come Percy! Help me relieve my pent up anger!" I say in a British accent and pretend to be in pain.

He cracks a smile and sits by my feet. "She's just worried."

I groan. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Aren't you mad at her?"

He shrugs. "Not really, because I don't think you dislike me as much as you're convincing yourself."

I stab my noodles. "Why do you think that?"

"You didn't slap me for carrying you, you didn't slap me for kinda kissing you during CPR, you kissed me on the cheek, you said I was your best friend after three days you crazy psycho-

"Did not!"

"C'mon Anna, I did just save your life."

I hate it when he's right.

"You're on of my best friends." I mumble.

"What was that dear Annabeth?"

"You're my best friend." I say a bit louder.

"Louder!"

"You're my best fucking friend!" I scream and punch Percy lightly.

"It's only been three days you psycho." He laughs and lightly punches me back.

"You're the psycho, psycho." I punch him again.

"It's only because you've infected me." He punches me again.

"You. Crazy. Psycho." I punch him on every word. I don't know what we were doing, just randomly punching each other.

He laughs and pushes me back onto the bed, using his elbows to support him.

I kiss his cheek quickly. "Thanks." I mumble. "For saving me."

He smiles. "Anytime."

He presses his lips to my cheek before nuzzling his face into my neck. "God! Stop flirting with me!"

"I'm not flirting with you!" I say, pushing him off of me.

"I know. It must be hard to resist this man candy."

"You're a bad as the tabloids."

He laughs again. "You could come with me to the radio interview. Clear the rumors up."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

He nods.

I shriek and hug him tightly, he probably couldn't breathe but who cares I was happy.

"Hate to break up this moment." Piper says leaning against the doorway with Jason and Nico.

"Where's Thalia?" I whisper, pulling away from Percy's warm chest.

Nico shrugs. "Out."

Piper starts to sniffle.

"Come here Pipes." I hold my arms out and sit up.

She laughs slightly before running into my arms and letting out soft sobs. Piper was really pretty when she cried, that's just how I feel about it, her eyes get a gorgeous purple and her nose tints pink and her lips quiver and it looks like you're looking at the cutest thing in the world.

It was obviously Jason's first time seeing her cry. He slowly walked over and started to rub Piper's back softly. She looks up at him and I swear I heard him gasp.

"I know." Piper mumbles.

"I'll wait for you in my room." Jason says softly, kissing her forehead and giving me a hug.

"Piper have you and Jason…"

She looks at me incredulous. "What? No!"

"Okay that's our cue to get out." Percy says, kissing my forehead and dragging Nico out.

"Like I was saying before. It's been three days Annabeth. I'm not a whore."

"Never said you were. But a lot can happen in three days."

"What's going on with you and Percy?" She has a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing much. We're best friends, I guess. Oh and I'm going with him to the radio interview."

"That's adorable. But you've only known him for like three days."

"Well you're practically in love with Jason so don't talk McLean. "

"Touché Chase."

* * *

Percy is completely paranoid.

Within the first hour of my bed rest, he's come in twelve times to see if I'm okay, brought me four bowls of soup and called a physician to give me a 'check up'. Let's just say, by the thirteenth time he came in, I freaked. Then he freaked and now I honestly have no idea what to do. Thalia is no longer MIA and sulking in the kitchen. Which by the way, I'm banned from. I hate being sick.

"Hey."

"I swear to god Percy if you are here t-"

"Chill drama queen. I just want to talk."

"Fine." I pat the spot next to me and Percy jumps onto the bed.

"Are you cold?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. Fine. I just wanted to let you know, I deleted the pictures. I told Thalia to delete the pictures from her phone, but she kinda left."

"Left? Again?"

"Not exactly. Right after I told her delete the pictures she kinda smirked and grabbed her car keys."

Oh my gods.

"You idiot!" I punch him in the arm, making him fall off of the bed.

"What?!"

"She's going to do something with that picture and tomorrow things are going to be bad and you will be the one to help me!"

"Okay, but do you really think that you're going to school tomorrow."

I scoff. "You heard your lame physician, I'm fine."

"Well it's late. You should sleep."

"Percy. It's 8 o clock."

He rolls his eyes and kisses my forehead. "Night Annabeth."

"Night Percy."

* * *

Let's just say that I was pissed. My morning was crappy. Pounding migraine, burned my hand, spilled my water all over me, etc. Let's just say the walk to school wasn't much better. Bitten by a dog, ran into a spider web (by the way, I freaked out and started screaming), and when paparazzi came up to me I nearly broke his camera.

And now, as I walk into school, I see something much worse. It tops being bitten by a dog, burning my hand, running into a spider web. So I did the only thing I could.

I screamed.

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy.**

**Okay. I know. I suck. **

**I just want you to know. I love you. My schedule is really hectic and I barely have any time to write. **

**But I will continue and stay strong! **

**Please review it motivates me! LOVE YOU ALL~Pirate Princess Jackie**


End file.
